


Luna (19/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Cap's Kooky Quartet - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Steve heard, Pietro had run off to the Inhuman City in the Blue Area of the Moon after their breakup.  He never thought he'd see him again - especially in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna (19/30)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Totally out of order with the challenges but this one screamed more "Capsilver" than "Quickbit!" Relation-Sh*t challenge # 19 - It's Been a While

Steve hissed, recoiling as scalding coffee spilled onto his lap and it mug shattered against the hardwood floors.

He ignored his pain as move to stand in front of the bay window.  Steve's wrer eyes wide as he stared at the grassy knoll in Central Park. 

He could never forget that windblown silver hair, that slender figure.

A little girl toddled around him - her chubby legs wobbled as she chased after her father.  A red-haired woman encouraged their play - laughing and clapping at the young girl wrapped her tiny arms around Pietro's lanky legs.

"It's him, Steve."

He startled at the sound of Wanda's voice.  He saw her looming in the reflection of the window pane as a half smile pulled at her lips.

"You should say hello..."

Steve clutched his burnt fingers.

"I can't," he muttered.  "He's a married man - a family man."

"Are you worried about what will happen?"

"It's not his fidelity I am worried about.  It's mine."

She nothing.  A heavy silence settled over them both.

"I see," Wanda murmured.  "Still, she's a beautiful girl: Pietro's pride and joy.  My darling niece...  It would be a shame not to meet her.  Every kid loves Captain America - even an Inhuman one."

A child. 

Steve drew a shudder breath.

A form their love Pietro said they could never take. 


End file.
